Karaoke Night
by ZachCammieAwesome
Summary: Zach and Cammie tell each other how they feel through their songs during night since they are the last two to perform will they get the message. May do a sequal depends on YOU.
1. Chapter 1

Karaoke Night

Cammie's Pov

Tonight is karaoke night. Zach walked up to the stage and picked shawty like a melody

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singing like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my i-pod is stuck on replay

Replay replay ay ay ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singing like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my i-pod is stuck on replay

Replay replay ay ay ay

Remember the first time we met

You was at the mall wit yo friend

I was scared to approach ya

But then you came closer

Hopin you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew

That we would be more than friends

We're real worldwide

Breakin all the rules

She like a song played again and again

That girl, like somthin off a poster

That girl, is a dime they say

That girl, is a gun to my holster

She's runnin through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singing like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my i-pod is stuck on replay

Replay replay ay ay ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singing like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my i-pod is stuck on replay

Replay replay ay ay ay

See you been all around the globe

Not once did you leave my mind

We talk on the phone from night til the morn

Girl you really change my life

Doin things I never do

I'm in the kitchen cookin things she likes

We're real worldwide

Breakin all the rules

Someday I wanna make you my wife

That girl, like somthingoff a poster

That girl, is a dime they say

That girl, is the gun to my holster

She's running through my mind all day, ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singing like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my i-pod is stuck on replay

Replay replay ay ay ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singing like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my i-pod is stuck on replay

Replay replay ay ay ay

I can be your melody

A girl that could write you a symphony

The one that could fill your fantasies

So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, I can be your melody

A girl that could write you a symphony

The one that could fill your fantasies

So come baby girl let's sing with me

Ay, na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Shawty got me singin

Na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na na

Now she got me singin

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singing like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my i-pod is stuck on replay

Replay replay ay ay ay

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singing like

Na na na na everyday

It's like my i-pod is stuck on replay

Replay replay ay ay ay

We all cheered, but I can see right through it he wants to go out with me. OH is he in for a surprise. I go next and I pick tell me something I don't know.

Everybody tell me

That it's so hard to make it

It's so hard to break in

There's no way to fake it

Everybody tells me

That's wrong what I'm feelin'

I shouldn't believe in

The dreams that I'm dreamin'

I hear it everyday

I hear it all the time

I'm never gonna amount too much

But they're never gonna change my mind, no

CHORUS

Tell me, tell me, tell me,

Something I don't know, something I don't know,

Something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me,

Something I don't know, something I don't know,

Something I don't know

Like how many inches in a mile

What it takes to make you smile

Get you not to treat me like

A child, baby

Tell me, tell me something I don't know 2x

Everybody tells me

I don't know what I'm doin'

This life I'm persuin'

The odds I'll be losin'

Everybody tells me

That it's one in a million, no

One in a billion, oh,

One in a zillion

I hear it everyday

I hear it all the time

I'm never gonna amount too much

But they're never gonna change my mind, no

CHORUS

Tell me, tell me, tell me,

Something I don't know, something I don't know,

Something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me,

Something I don't know, something I don't know,

Something I don't know

Like how many inches in a mile

What it takes to make you smile

Get you not to treat me like

A child, baby

RAP:

Selena hits the track,

Like Kartina's makin' waves

Like cool Medina makes 'em say

"I'm ready"

Are you ready for it?

Yeah, I'm ready for it!

RAP:

Really ready for it?

Yeah, I'm ready for it!

I'm on my way

I know I'm gonna get there someday

It doesn't help when you say

It won't be easy

CHORUS

Tell me, tell me, tell me,

Something I don't know, something I don't know,

Something I don't know

Tell me, tell me, tell me,

Something I don't know, something I don't know,

Something I don't know

Like how many inches in a mile

What it takes to make you smile

Get you not to treat me like

A child, baby

After I was down me and Zach had to sing together then I close us out with another song we pick love the way you lie

Chorus - Rihanna]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

Love the way you lie

[Verse 1 - Eminem]

I can't tell you what it really is

I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe

I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off on love, drunk from my hate

It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it

The more I suffer, I suffocate

Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates

Me, she fuckin' hates me, and I love it, Wait!

Where you going? I'm leaving you.

No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back

Here we go again, it's so insane

Cuz when it's going good, it's going great

I'm Superman with the wind in his back

She's Lois Lane

and when it's bad, it's awful

I feel so ashamed, I snap "Who's that dude?"

I don't even know his name

I laid hands on him, I never stood so low again

I guess I don't know my own strength

[Chorus - Rihanna]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

[Verse 2 - Eminem]

You ever love somebody so much,

you could barely breathe when you with 'em?

You meet, and neither one of you even know it hit 'em

Got that warm fuzzy feeling, yeah them chills you still get 'em

Now you gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em

You swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em

Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em

You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em

Throw 'em down, pin 'em, so lost in the moments when you're with 'em

Mr .(?). is the culprit, controls your boat

Shawty say, you'd best to go your separate ways

Guess that they don't know ya cuz today,

That was yesterday, yesterday is over and it's a different day

Sound like broken records playing over

But you promised her, next time you'd show restraint

You don't get another chance

Life is no Nintendo Game

but you lied again

Now you get to watch her leave out the window

Guess that's why they call it "window pane"

[Chorus - Rihanna]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear my cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

[Verse 3 - Eminem]

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean

And we fall back into the same patterns, same team

But your temper's just as bad as mine is

You're the same as me

When it comes to love you're just as blinded

Baby please come back, it wasn't you. Baby it was me.

Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems

Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano

All I know is I love you too much, to walk away now

Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk

Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?

I told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball

Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall

Next time? There won't be no next time

I apologize, even though I know it's lies

I'm tired of the games, I just want her back. I know I'm a liar

If she ever tries to fuckin' leave again,

Ima tie her to the bed and set this house on fire

Just gonna

[Chorus - Rihanna]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear my cry

Well that's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie

We were awesome together now for me last song it will be thousand years

Heartbeats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I love you for a thousand more

I get an applause and everyone starts pilling out of the hall.

**Next chapter will be in Zach's pov**


	2. You Want To Celebrate

2. You want to celebrate

Zach's Pov

I guess Cammie, MY Gallagher Girl, saw right through my song. Once everyone left, I went to the Headmistress's office, Cammie's mom. Before I even knocked on the door Headmistress Morgan said "come in Zach", I went it and sat on the couch. "What do you need Zachary" "Since you ask we both know Cammie's birthday is tomorrow so I was hoping to have a birthday party for her?" I asked. She thought for 1 minute and 14 seconds before saying" that is an amazing idea I imagine that you don't want it to be a surprise birthday because of what happen last year."

Flashback

I had to pretend to be into Tina Walter she is a slut and bitch. Cammie was really pissed at me and so much more

Flashback over

"That is correct Mrs. Morgan," I said. "Okay Zach it will happen on one condition." "Yes Mrs. Morgan" "please tell Cammie so she won't be mad also this is not a request this is an order go to town and get Cammie a necklace you put your heart into okay" she commanded. "Yes ma'am" I got up, walked to Cammie's room, and took her bag of M&Ms.

Cam's Pov

I was in my room listen to music from my IPod with headphones in eating M&Ms when Zach came in. I thought he would just sit down, but no he had to take my M&Ms. "ZACHARY JARED CHRISTOPHER GOODE GIVE ME BACK MY M&Ms NOW OR YOU WILL PAY!"I screamed and demanded. "Fine, but I want to know something. I'm throwing you a party no matter what you say and you are coming." "Awww someone's scared that they will have a repeat of last year.""Yes I'm scared you almost killed me that's why no more surprise parties." "Goode because I hate surprises." Zach handed me back my M&Ms, but not before taking 15, which I do not care because, I have 150 stashes of M&Ms all over campus. My most famous spot is the one in the Grand Hall right under my seat. Zach sat down on my bed and looked at me did I mention I was wearing a red tank top and black short shorts with colorful socks and my hair down. Thank God, Macey was not here right now because I would have makeup on lucky she was at a campaign meeting. "Like what you see?" I asked Zach. "Yes and I was wondering if um…. You would maybe be my girlfriend? Please don't tell Bex to come and harm me or anything like that." He begged. "Yes I will be your girlfriend, no I will not get Bex, and since when do you of all people beg for anything?" "Finally after 2 months, 2 weeks, 2 days, 5 hours, 15 minutes, and 35 seconds you say yes when I ask you to be my girlfriend. I started begging every time I'm around you or it's something about you." "Goode bye Blackthorne Boy." "Bye Gallagher Girl."

Zach's Pov

Finally, Cammie the chameleon Anne Morgan is my girlfriend. Now let me go warn the guys before they try something on my Gallagher Girl. I go to the boys living quarters and gather all the guys in the boys lounge room. I stand on the chair in front of everybody. "Now listen to me and listen good Cammie Morgan is my girlfriend try anything you will be very sorry understood?" "Yes" everybody was happy for me, but also mad because she is not available any more. Let me explain Grant and Bex are dating, Liz and Jonas, Macey and Nick, now finally Cammie and I. I go back to the Hall heading to My Gallagher Girl's room when I see her go into a passageway. I go in and she is nowhere to be seen let me describe the room it has a fireplace, a desk, a lot of bookshelves, and a very comfortable coach. I look around the room and I still don't see her anywhere.

Cammie's Pov

I went into the passageway I knew Zach was following me. Once I got in, I climb up the wall to the beam on the ceiling. Once Zach came in, I was watching him search the whole passageway. I jumped down quietly and covered his mouth and eyes. I disguise my voice and said, "Leave and the girl will not get hurt." He tried to flip me, but I knew he was going to do so I countered it by using my weight and his momentum and flipped him over my shoulder onto the couch. When he saw me, he smiled. "Don't ever do that again Gallagher Girl." "No, promise that was fun and funny," I said while laughing. "Where were you?" "That's for me to know and for you to never to find out," I said while smirking. We both started laughing and he pulled me down onto his lap. He turned me around and we started kissing which turned into a heated makeout session. After exactly 15 minutes and 36 seconds, we both straighten out our uniform. Zach and I walked hand and hand out of the passageway into are very pissed best friends. The guys dragged Zach to their room. While I was dragged into my room by the girls. I was tied to a chair with questions been asked every 5.368 seconds by Liz, Bex, and Macey. Therefore, I told them everything and they were happy people we end up rolling on the floor laughing while clutching are stomachs.

Zach's Pov

Once Gallagher girl and I left the passageway we were dragged by our friends to our rooms. Therefore, instead of being asked 50 questions I told them everything. We walked to the girl's room and open the door to see the girls rolling on the floor laughing and clutching their stomachs. We walked to over to our girlfriends and picked them up and sat down on their bed and sat them on our laps. We stared at them. When they calmed down, we asked them why they were laughing. They all replied, "That's for us to know and you to never find out." It was kind of creepy at first, but hey, we are their boyfriends so we got use to them saying stuff in perfect unison.

Cammie's Pov

After we come down, we all went somewhere. Nick and Macey went to the disguise closet. Liz and Jonas went to the lab and Bex and Grant went to the P&E barn. While, Zach and I went to the passageway behind the Gallagher family tree. Gallagher Girl, why are you and your friends so unpredictable?" asked a confused and puzzled Zach. "I thought you would know because as you say 'I have connections' and you are the cryptic one so figure it out Blackthorne Boy." "Why, are you so stubborn just tell me already?" "Zach?" "Yes" "Just kiss me already" Next he kissed me and it turned into a makeout session.


End file.
